The Hardy Nanny
by poppygreen
Summary: Florence flew all the way across the globe to nanny for a family that she adores. However, there is one relative who seems determined to make her life hell. As she endeavours to tap in to his true self, she realises that this may be one friendship she is better without.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Florence stepped out on the the side of the highway. The roads here weren't like the ones at home, they were much wider and Americans drove on the opposite side than she was used to back home. She tried to think whether driving was required in her new job and panicked. She'd have to get used to driving on the left if so.

She looked down to the paper, clutched in her hand. It told her to meet her hosts on the road opposite the airport, outside Burger King. The smell of the fast food made her stomach growl, but she decided to wait it out.

She knew nothing about her host family, just that they were in the entertainment industry and have two boys. The father is on the road but the mother is always home. She wondered why they needed a nanny.

A black SUV pulled to the side of the road. _Fancy,_ she thought. Cars back in Australia like this were very rare due to luxury taxes.

The most beautiful woman she has ever seen stepped out of the car in leopard print heels and a black pencil skirt. This woman had not one hair out of place, nor an eyelash stray. Florence could smell the woman's sensually musky perfume from standing 6 metres away. The woman took off her sunnies to reveal a giant smile.

"Are you Florence?" She asked calmly. Florence nodded in politeness, gulping. Nerves filled her stomach, clenching up at her ribcage.

A man, maybe ten or so years older than the woman stepped out of the driver's seat. His hair. jet black laced with a small grey streak.

"Well isn't this youthfully extravaganza of a beauty gracing us with her being of existence!" He gasped, holding his hands well above he head with outstretched arms, reaching for the sky. It was like he was trying to draw lightning from the top of the earth. "Why don't you let the woken warrior escort your travel cases to my bunker?"

Florence looked at him sideways like he was missing a few screws. The woman laughed. "That's Matt Hardy talk for: 'Let me help you with those bags!'"

* * *

Cameron was a few hours drive from the airport but Florence found herself at ease with her new hosts. "Ignore my husbands existence when he is in his "Woken" character; there is no point trying to have a decent conversation with him." The woman she discovered was named Reby was telling her. "Honestly, feel free to walk away."

"'Woken' character?" Florence asked intrigued.

"We're in the wresting industry." Reby informed her.

"Industries of demons in vessels grappling till one counts to the number of three." Matt laughed.

"Shut up!" Reby hit him, laughing. "But, I'm not going to lie, it's going to be so great to have a nanny around. We travel so much we could use the assistance backstage." _Wrestling? Backstage?_ Florence thought she was taking a nanny job!

"So what does my job entail?" She asked the couple, looking at the boy sitting next to her. He sat there smiling, like she was the best thing he'd seen all day. It made her feel welcome and it was the best introduction she could get to America. It's like this little boy knew how anxious she was and this was his way of telling her that everything would be ok.

"Basically I need you to be there for Reby on tour." Matt had dropped the kayfabe and this was the first time she truly saw him, she liked it. In fact, she like everything about her first few hours in America. Even though she was jet lagged and only knew this family for a brief period of time, the drive consisted of hurls of laughter from every party. Florence felt like she'd known this couple for years. She felt like Reby was a kindred spirit, like a long lost sister she only just found, regardless that she was blonde and Reby was brunette, they could be related. The boy next to her, Maxel, would yell out a random word from time to time causing the three adults to erupt in fits of laughter as Maxel smiled proud of himself, proud that he made three grown adults laugh. Florence couldn't believe how fast she clicked with her host family and found herself excited to be their family nanny. It was almost too good to be true.

She found herself thinking that as she entered Reby and Matt's mansion.

 _This is_ _seriously, way too good to be true._ She thought.

And she realised she was right, when a man much older than her marched into the room. She had never seen anyone like him before and found herself instantly attracted to him. His features we unforgettably chiseled but his eyes softened their harshness. His long, dark blonde hair that was growing grey, pulled into a messy bun. He wore a black T-shirt with baggy black jeans, with a chain across his right side. His arms were strong and muscular, making Florence feel tiny in his presence. She found herself utterly intimidated by him.

But it wasn't his incredible looks that intimidated her, it was the look on his face, the look of distrust, petty and anger, all in one. That was when he broke the silence.

" _And who the hell are you?"_

* * *

"You literally know nothing about this girl, and your letting her _live here?"_ The intimidating man named Jeff asked his older bother. Her heart sank into her stomach, loosing it's balance. She knew this was too good to be true.

 _What the hell does it matter what he thinks?_ She asked herself. _Nothing._ What he thought about things meant nothing to her. He was childish, ill-mannered and hot-tempered; and so, so, hot.

"You don't need a Nanny." He argued again.

"Actually," Reby sighed. "We're not letting her live here, Jeff, we're _paying_ her to live here, and yes _we do_ need a nanny." Jeff was shaking his head at his sister in-law but she wasn't finished. "With all of the travel it would be nice to have a second pair of eyes look over things. I don't have Matt because as you know, he focuses on work. I need a team mate, a partner in crime!"

Florence found herself smiling. _This is why I want to nanny._

"She wants your money." He argued once more, and Florence rolled her eyes. He hot her a dirty look which she read as _do you even know who I am?_

 _No, I don't._

"No she doesn't!" Reby laughed. _See? We're sisters!_

 _"_ I've been living as a nanny for years now," Florence told Jeff in her best professional, matter-of-fact tone. No way in hell was she letting him treat her like this, and she didn't care who he was. "It is the only lifestyle that supports me as a musician and-"

"Wait, you're a musician?" Jeff asked, his tone changing. His voice felt softer and younger, and his eyes followed. Florence didn't even realise those green eyes could get any softer than before. She liked it.

"See, money!" He announced again, going back to his untrusting guard.

"She didn't even know who we were Jeff, this was a completely blind nanny placement." Reby explained. "We chose her."

This seemed to calm him down slightly, but then he looked at his digital watch.

"I have a physiotherapy appointment, I gotta' run." and Jeff did, quite literally, but not without shooting her a look of annoyance on the way out.

"Don't worry about brother Nero,' Matt joked as he noticed Florence's discomfort. "He'll be gracing the heart of Florence in no time!"

But Florence wasn't sure. After she was shown her room, unpacked and settled in, her mind started racing. What did she do to make that man so upset with her? As she drew a bath feeling achy and tired, she her mind raced to different reasonings for his behaviour. Maybe it was the way she looked? She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror as she undressed. She knew she wasn't ugly but did't think she was out of this world intimidatingly pretty, so that couldn't be it. She had always been pretty confident until now, anyway. Maybe long hair was too blonde to be deemed smart or too long to be deemed practical? Maybe her small frame indicated little to no discipline? Maybe her 5"7 height was no match for his tall standing at almost 6"2?

Whatever it was, she made a pact to herself to not let that shiny, rotten apple destroy her time with the Hardy family.

Even if that meant she had to ignore him for her entire stay.


	2. Chapter 2: Fresh Start

**Author's note: I have updated a couple of minor details in the first chapter to abide to feedback in reviews. I appreciate the honesty and will use _all_ feedback. However, let's not forget that this is completely fiction, and as a writer I'm going have fun with that :) Trust me that I've got things planned!**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who messaged me privately. Please keep communicating with me via reviews so we can get this story to where it needs to be!**

 **Much love, Poppy x**

* * *

"I'm _not_ dealing with your _shit_ right now."

Those words woke Florence suddenly as she cursed herself for being a light sleeper. At least it was a trait of a good nanny.

The voice belonged to Reby and it was just loud enough so that she didn't have to leave her bed, but she found herself standing by the door, ear pressed up against it when she heard the next voice.

"I'm just trying to protect this family." Jeff responded, his voice more gentle than yesterday. His relaxed tone had a forgivable innocence to it, and Florence forgave him in her mind. He didn't know her; he had every right to be apprehensive. The Hardy's weren't subtle about how much money they had, they flashed their wealth with their massive mansion, the starcade, pool, theatre and ballroom; their cars were incredible. Not that it meant anything to Florence, she was determined to get to know them for who they are.

"She wasn't even here for thirty seconds and you're all over her." She was stern, in her very own 'super-mom' tone that Florence noted for later use.

Jeff was laughing. " _All over her?_ No, not me - but the guys meet her _they_ will be."

"There will be _no hitting on the nanny!"_ Reby ordered.

"Well, ya' should have hired an ugly nanny!" Jeff laughed again, Florence didn't know how to feel about this.

 _He thinks I'm pretty._

 _What do I care? He was mean._

"If you don't apologise and put brotherly, and I repeat _brotherly effort_ in with her today - you can't stay here with us anymore." He was living here? Things must be more complicated than Reby had lead on. "I need her, she is here for _me._ And I didn't argue with you last night because I wanted us to feel warming and welcoming damn it!" She then heard the sound of high heels, walking down the hall, getting more faint by the second.

Florence found herself adoring Reby's attitude. When she was a mum, she wanted to be like Reby.

* * *

Gathering her picture books, Florence walked out to the dining hall, where she found Maxel, eating his breakfast. He ate a lot for a boy his age, but this was a good thing. Florence hated trying to feed the children who refused to eat, and this way he would have ample strength and energy for activities.

"Maxel! How's breakfast?" She asked him, giving him the warmest smile she could.

"Eggsssss" He responded, proud of knowing what he was eating.

"Yes, are they yummy?" She asked as he nodded in return. She was then startled by a voice behind her.

" _Soooo yummy."_ There was sarcasm in it's gentle tone. She spun on her heel to see Jeff looking directly at her, intense eye contact and all. She didn't look away, she wasn't weak, but she knew he was posing a power play, and she didn't want to let him win. "I was shit yesterday." He continued.

 _Wow, was he serious?_

"Is that your version of an apology?" She questioned him, tapping her foot. _What are you? His mother?_

"It's the most you're going to get out of me." He was grinning. She was unsure what he meant by this, so she turned back to Maxel, who was very into his star shaped pancakes, making explosion sounds as he picked them up and brought them to his mouth.

A good minute past as she organised her picture books. She didn't know how to break the silence and he continued to stand there. "Ok then, well if that's all you have to say-"

He cut her off by grabbing her wrist, his grip was tight but not panful. She could feel his strength on her slender arm, and while it intimidated her, it also intrigued her. _There will be no hitting on the nanny._ Reby's voice echoed in her her head as she shook away any inappropriate thoughts she had about this man. But why did he have to be so alluring?

"You know they don't need you here?" He was whispering, his lips only inches away from her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath caressing the lobe of her ear, giving her surprisingly comforting goosebumps on the bak of her neck. Up close he smelled of cigarettes, coffee and sandalwood. "Reby is the world's best mum, she doesn't need help. They have a tutor, a cleaner, and her Dad babysits along with my ex-wife."

"Then maybe Reby wants an extra pair or hands or company or -"

"Maybe," If he cut her off once more he'd have another thing coming. She hated it when she couldn't finish her sentences. "You're here for _me."_

 _"_ What?" She asked.

He removed his grip from her wrist and move his arm around her waist, pulling her into a side hug. "Maybe _I'm_ the one who needs baby sitting-"

"Flo! Can you come here?" She was saved by the bell. Reby was standing in the doorway, look displeased. "Get off her, Jeff. "

He let go, stepping back, raising his arms in the air with a guilty smirk. What he just flirting with her? Surely not, the man was old enough to be her father! She did her research last night, he debuted with the WWF at 16, in 1993, the year she was born. So he was literally working whilst she was an infant. Although she longed for that father figure in her life, she didn't think Jeff was going to be that person. He was a child.

"I was being brotherly!" He defended himself. Florence let out a little giggle as she shook her head. _What a piece of shit,_ she thought. "What?" He responded to her laugh, this time laughing with her.

She made her way over to Reby who pulled her in the laundry room.

"I'm so sorry about his behaviour I-"

"Honestly, Reby don't apologise." Florence didn't need an apology from the most welcoming person in the house. "It's nothing I can't handle. I'm new, he's just having fun. He's clearly bored."

"Yeah, he is... he's been recovering from an injury." Reby told her. "I need to talk to you about him, though." She opened the door ever so slightly to make sure they were alone, but continued in a whisper. "Jeff's had a rough few years. Injury after injury, and he split with Beth, who is amazing. I can't figure out why but I think it's all him. She won't talk about it either."

"I think you're overthinking it." Florence awkwardly commented but Reby shrugged her off. She clearly felt like this talk was a necessity.

Reby sat up on the washing machine and rested her forehead in her hand, sliding it back through her brown hair, down her long pony tail. "Look, here is the go," She was looking directly at Florence, "This is 'Boss Reby' talking now. Your job here is to make sure _I_ don't fall apart or lose my mind. Jeff was supposed to be here to do that but he's changed, it's like he's a high school rebelling against everyone. I can do this mothering thing alone, but there are times I lock myself in the pantry and just... cry. I was there for hours once and if it wasn't for my dad, I don't know how I would have survived that day. Just be here for me, take the kids when I need a break and come to shows with us and hang backstage. Maybe start a course at the community college to keep yourself busy or join a club - I don't know. My brother-in-law with be your best friend if you let him, but he's protective and immature at the moment. Just stay away from him and you'll be fine."

There was so much information in this sentence that Florence didn't know how to respond. Did she ask for more information about Jeff or her job? The information about going to the shows was new, so she focused on that.

"I'll be coming with you guys to RAW?" She asked, trying to act natural.

"Yeah, and you're clearly very pretty, so the men will go bonkers at a new woman being around. Just ignore them."

"Ok, so when is the next show?" There was so much to think about, and the idea of being backstage in a company she knew next to nothing about in an industry she wasn't familiar with made her anxious. What is she was judged on her lack of knowledge? What if she said something wrong? He stomach tightened as she realised it was Monday morning.

"We have to be on a plane to Iowa in 3 hours."

* * *

After a quick flight, Florence discovered that the hotel they were set up in was more luxurious than anything she had stayed in before. She was sharing a bedroom with Maxel but was told he would more than likely end up in his parent's bed. Sometimes, Florence felt like an outsider looking in on the perfect family. However, every time she felt this way, there would be a tug on her clothes, and down by her feet would be little Maxel standing there, arms raised ready to be carried.

It hadn't even been twenty four hours and the bond she had been able to create with this boy was incredible. On the plane ride over, he sat on her lap as she read to him. He loved the colours and the animals, making animal sounds every time she finished reading a page. His speaking skills were excellent for a boy of his age, and he followed her readings naturally. Toward the end of the flight, he pointed at her nose and said "My sister?" and Florence felt a bit teary. She put this down to his welcoming nature.

She followed Matt, Reby and Jeff through a large roller door of a stadium she couldn't remember the name of. She was carrying Maxel, as Reby had his little brother attached to her. As soon as she set foot in the building, Maxel wriggled out from under her arm and ran over to a bunch of people hanging about on luggage crates. He must know everyone from coming here week in week out. "Maaaaaaxelll" One of the guys sung as he picked him up, holding him by the waist to let him fist bump another guy.

As soon as they approached the group, Florence could make out how similar they looked. One was much taller than the other, but they both had brown hair, long beards and wore black wife-beaters with light brown pants. "Congratulations and good luck on the big debut tonight!" Said the shorter man.

"Thanks Bray!" She responded graciously. "I'm only playing the piano for a moment, but I'm really excited!"

"I'm sure you'll do great Queen Rebecca!" Announced the taller guy royally, who then turned is attention to Florence. "Are you also part of the Woken Gimmick?"

Before Florence could even respond, Jeff piped up. "No, she's here to keep an eye on the kids." He was lighting a cigarette as he said this, which was torn out fo his mouth by Reby.

" _Filthy."_ She muttered as she snapped the cigarette in half. He looked cross with her at first but then rolled his eyes.

They were interrupted by another voice, with an accent. Florence turned to see a smaller guy already in his wrestling gear. He had dark hair and pale skin with perfect, sky blue eyes. Florence could see his rock hard abs under his leather jacket. Florence hadn't prepared herself for such attractive men. "Put some clothes on Finn!" A voice from behind her joked.

"I wouldn't if my vessel was sculpted by the creators of light!" Matt sung looking at the ceiling, holding his hands above his head.

"Here we go..." Reby sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

But Finn ignored them all, his attention was on Florence. His smile felt welcoming and warm. "I didn't know we had new talent in today! Are you part of the gimmick too?"

"I'm not fucking do this all night." Jeff muttered as he made his way down the passage way. _Good riddance._

 _"Nooo_ I'm Maxel's nanny." she laughed.

"She's sissy!" Maxel shouted from behind her leg, clutching her tight.

"She's a sissy?" Laughed Finn, playfully pinching the little boy. "Because you're such a sissy, would you like me to show you around?" He asked.

"Actually could you take her to se Steph?" Reby asked. "She needs a pass."

"Yeah, Easy!" He held out his arm so she could place her's through it. She felt protected. "Follow my lead!"


End file.
